Vipers Venom
by xScarletRose21x
Summary: This is a love story between Randy Orton and Sara Austin
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this story is going to be written in first person and its going to be told from the eyes of Sara. My name is Sara Marie Austin. I am the daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin. I am 21 years old and I work as an exotic dancer at Club Pepper under the name Star. I have long brown hair that comes to the middle of my back and I have blue eyes and I am 5' 2' I have double D breasts that are all natural. Now that you know a little bit about me why don't we get on to the story.

It was just another night at Club Pepper. Myself and my best friend Misty were almost through with our shifts when a huge group of men came in. I had noticed that it was the WWE and with me being a huge WWE Fan I recognized everyone in the crowd. There was John Cena, The Miz, Edge, Randy Orton, Evan Bourne and John Morrison. I was dancing around in my area when I heard a voice say. "Hey sexy how about a lap dance?" I turned around to see none other then Randy Orton looking at me and smirking. I smiled and started to do what he said. He started to make small talk with me which I didn't mind.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked.

I smiled and replied back "Well its what I'm using to pay the bills and help me through wrestling school. Since my dick of a dad won't help." I blushed a bit. I had already felt like I told him too much. He looked at me with a sinister smirk. "Oh I see, are you trying to become a WWE Diva?" He asked me. "Yeah as a matter of fact I do." I continued to dance for him and he kept asking me questions. "So what's your name beautiful?" I looked at him. "The name's Star." "Star that's a very sexy name." Randy smirked at me. I got out of his lap and went back onto the stage. "Sorry your times up." I told him. He looked at me with a cute little puppy dog face and I couldn't help but smile. "I believe I would like another." He said to me. I took his money and started another dance. Before I knew it a hole two hours flew by. I took his tip and headed back to stage when he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back into his lap. He whispered in my ear: "Here's my number beautiful call anytime." He smiled and then pulled me into a quick kiss and him and the guys left. I headed back to the changing areas when I was stopped by my friend Misty.

Misty: "Girl, I saw you all over that guy out there, Did you get his number?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Yes I did, Misty he's amazing. He's everything I've ever wanted in a man." Misty looked at me a bit in shock. "Honey you just met him how can you tell all of this?" I looked at her. "I can feel it in my heart, I've been struck by the Vipers Venom." I changed into my street clothes grabbed all my belongings and headed for home. I had made a good three hundred dollars tonight which made me happy. I arrived at home to see my dad passed out on the couch I picked him up and took him upstairs to his room. I then went to my room and plopped down on the bed I was wore out.


	2. Chapter 2

I had a few days off from my job and I didn't have wrestling training until Sunday so I decided to call Randy.

*Phone Call*

Randy: "Hello?"

Star/Sara: "Hey Randy its Star, the dancer from Club Pepper."

Randy: "Oh, hey how's it going?"

Star/Sara: "I'm good, how are you?"

Randy: "I'm great, better now that you called."

Star/Sara: "So I was thinking that would could hang out today, since I don't have to work or train for wrestling."

Randy: "That sounds great."

Star/Sara: "So what do you want to do?"

Randy: "How about we do lunch in an hour over at Olive Garden?"

Star/Sara: "Sounds good, I'll see you there."

Randy: "Alright bye."

Star/Sara : "Bye."

*End Phone Call

I went into the bathroom took a quick shower, dried and curled my hair and then changed into a shot tight black dress that showed off all my curves. I put on some matching heels grabbed my car keys and walked out the door. I didn't bother telling my dad where I went plus if I would have its not like he would of gave a shit anyways. I drove to Olive Garden and went inside. I saw Randy sitting at a table. He smiled at me and I walked over and sat next to him.

Randy: "Hey beautiful."

Star/Sara: "Hey Randy. Before we start this date or whatever its called I have to tell you something, my real name is Sara and I'm Steve Austin's daughter."

Randy smirked at me.

Randy: "What an even sexier name ah the daughter of the Texas Rattle Snake, this should be interesting."

I smiled at him as he continued to talk.

Randy: "So what are you getting?"

Sara: "The same thing I always get; soup, salad and breadsticks."

Randy laughed a bit and as the waiter came by he place our orders.

Randy: "So tell me about yourself."

Sara: "Well I'm 21 years old I work as an exotic dancer and I hope to make it into the WWE very soon."

Randy: "You know I think I can help you with that, how about after we eat you and I go talk to Vince."

I smiled at him.

Sara: "Sure that sounds great."

Our food soon came and Randy and I ate and talked a bit more before leaving to go see Vince. Randy and I went to the arena where he would be performing later that night. Him and I walked to Vince's office and he told me to stay outside while he talked to Vince. I waited outside in the hallway and was greeted by The Miz.

Miz: "Well hello there pretty lady."

Sara: "Hey"

Miz: "What are you doing here?"

Sara: " Um waiting."

Miz: "For what?"

Sara: None of your business." I was about ready to slap Miz when Randy came out.

Randy: "Hey Miz back the hell off my girl!" Randy said putting his arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled as Miz stormed off.

Sara: "So what did he say?"

Randy smiles.

Randy: "He said yes, and you start tonight as my manager. Oh and he wants you to go by the name Star."

I looked at him and smiled and then kissed his cheek.

Sara: "Well okay then, now I have to find something to wear."

Randy: "Why don't you wear that sexy mini skirt and that pink top with those heels you had on at the club."

I smiled at him.

Sara: "That's a good idea. I'll go home and change and I'll meet you back here at seven."

Randy smiled.

Randy: "Alright see you then."


	3. Chapter 3

I went home and took a quick shower, I dried and straightened my hair. I then put on my pink tube top, my sexy black mini skirt and my heels. I put a fishnet shirt over the top of my tube top. I put on my make-up and then packed my bag to go to the arena. I grabbed my bag and left to the arena. Randy told me to meet him in his locker room so that's what I did.

Randy: "Hey babe."

Sara: "Hey."

Randy: "You look sexy."I look at him and smile.

Sara: "So who are you facing tonight?"

Randy: "John Cena, he thinks he deserves a shot at the WWE Title so I thought why the hell not."

Sara: "Well I know you're going to beat him."

Randy smirked his little smirk at me and then replied.

Randy: "Of course I am oh and I want you to be a distraction I want you to get in the ring and distract John with your beauty and while the ref is arguing with you two I'll give John a low blow and then go in for the pin, think you can handle that?"

Sara: "Oh I can."

Randy smirks at me and pulls me into a kiss I didn't know what to do at first but then I gave in. I broke the kiss and looked up at him and smiled.

Sara: "So are we together now?"

Randy: "We sure are."

Randy and I walked to the entrance ramp and waited for his music to hit.

John came out first and then Randy's music hit and the two of us came out arm in arm.

Justin: "Making his way to the ring standing at 6'4' and weighing in at 245 pounds from St. Louis Missouri accompanied by Star, he is the WWE Champion Randy Orton."

Randy entered the ring and did his usual pose and then he gave me a quick peck on the check and then I went and stood in his corner. I waited for Randy to give me the signal and then I got up on the apron and got in the ring and started flirting with John. I touched his face and his chest and then gave him a quick kiss before the ref told me to get out and go back to my corner. Randy gave John the low blow and got the pin and retained his title.

Justin: "Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion Randy Orton. "

I got in the ring and held Randy's hand up and then he told me to get back. I moved into the corner of the ring and Randy stood across from me. John was just barley lifting his head up when Randy ran and punt kicked him in the head. I heard all of Cena's fans gasp. I went over to Randy and stood next to him while we stood in front of John and smirked. Then just like that Raw ended. Randy and I went backstage and we got a couple of evil eyes from people but he didn't seem to care so neither did I. We went into his locker room.

Randy: "Great job out there babe, you did just what I asked."

Sara: "Thanks."

Randy: "So I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can decided on what we'll do from there."

Sara: "Alright sounds good."

While Randy was in the shower I sat on the couch and watched some TV until The Miz came into Randy's locker room.

Miz: "I knew I'd find you here."

I stood up and got in Miz's face not knowing if it was a good idea or not but I did it anyway.

Sara: " What the hell do you want Miz?"

Miz: "You know what I want."

Sara: "If you don't get the hell away from me I swear to god I will punch you in your fucking pretty little face."

Miz smiled his stupid little smile at me and then whispered.

Miz: "I dare you."

That 's when I did it, I took my right hand and punched him right in the face. He fell to the ground just as Randy walked out in a towel.

*My Thoughts/Sara*

_Oh my god Randy looks so sexy in nothing but a towel mm and he's still wet which is even sexier. I'm so glad I've got the Viper all to myself._

Randy: "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Randy yelled.

I looked at Randy and smiled.

Sara: "Nothing he was just leaving."

Miz got up and got in Randy's face and yelled.

Miz: " KEEP THAT BITCH OF YOUR'S IN LINE!"

Miz left holding his face. I laughed to myself and Randy looked at me and smiled.

Randy: "Did you punch him in the face?"

Sara: "Yeah I told him if he didn't get out of my face that I was going to punch him, then he dared me so I did it."

Randy: "Wow I didn't think a little lady like you could be so feisty."

Sara: "Yeah well when you're an exotic dancer and your dad is the Texas Rattle Snake, you learn how to defend yourself pretty quick."

Randy smirked at me.

Randy: "Well I'm going to go change in the mean time try to stay out of trouble."

Randy went and changed into a t-shirt and jeans and then came back out.

Randy: "So do you have a place to stay tonight?" He asked me.

Sara: "No not really, I mean I could go home but then my dad would just get pissed at me."

Randy: "How about you stay with me then?"

I smiled at him.

Sara: " That sounds great."

Randy and I headed out to our cars he told me to follow him to his hotel so I did we soon got there and I went and checked into our room. I dropped my bag down by the couch and then grabbed some pajamas out of it and went into the bathroom and changed. I changed into a tank top that said BITCH in pink letters and a pair of sweat pants. I came out and went over to the couch to lay down when Randy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

Randy: "And just what do you think you're doing?"

Sara: "Making my bed."

Randy: "No you're not, your going to sleep with me in that big comfy bed."

Sara: "Alright."

I smiled and Randy and I went to the bed and layed together


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning and since Randy and I didn't have to work and we had a few days off I decieded to make him breakfast in bed. It was around 6A.M. when I got up, I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and then went into the kitchen and pulled out bacon, eggs, sausage, and bread. I pulled out two frying pans and some pancake mix. I turned the stove on and started cooking the bacon and sausage in one pan and the eggs in the other. I wasn't sure how Randy liked his eggs so I just made them over-easy which is how I ate mine. I made each of us two blueberry pancakes, gave each of us three pieces of bacon and two pieces of sausage along side our eggs. I brought out a little tray from under the skin and placed all of Randy's food on it. I then got a little vase out and put a rose in it next to his orange juice. I quitly walked over to the bed careful not to wake him and I set his food on the end table where I was laying and I gently shook him.

Sara: "Randy baby wake up." I whispred in his ear.

A grin emerged on his face as he awoke to see me standing in front of him.

Randy: "Good morning babe."

Sara: "Morining, I have a surprise for you."

He smiled at me.

Randy: "Oh really and just what would that be?"

I smiled and went over to my end table and brought over the tray that had all his food on it.

Sara: "Surprise"

Randy: "Wow baby, you made all of this for me?"

Sara: "Yeah I thought you could use a good breakfast."

Randy: "Thanks babe."

He leaned up and kissed me then patted the spot on the bed next to him.

Randy: "So where's yours?"

Sara: "Oh I already ate." I lied.

Randy smiled at me.

Randy: "Your lying."

Sara: "So?"

Randy: "So your horrabile at it." He said with a smirk.

I smiled at him, it was so cute how he knew when I was lying.

Sara: "Oh well I'm really not that hungry."

He looked at me and smiled.

Sara: "So if you don't mind me asking what happened to you and Samatha?"

He looked at me with a bit of a pissed look in his eye.

*Mine/Sara's thoughts*

"_Smooth Sara, he obviously doesn't want to talk about it, I mean look at how pissed he gets when you just mention her."_

He finially cleared his throat and started to talk.

Randy: "Well her and I got a divorce, she was cheating on me with Adam my best friend of all people. She left me with Alana."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes before I responded.

Sara: "Wow I'm so sorry Randy, I had no idea."

"It's not your fault Sara you didn't know."

"I know but still Randy, I should of know something was up."

"Babe don't worry now, I've got you and Alana has you I think you'll be an amazing step mom to her."

I smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He finished his breakfast and then took a quick shower. I did the same and then got dressed.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, how about I take you to meet Alana?" He replied.

I smiled at him.

"That sounds great babe."

Randy and I headed down to his car. He opened my door for me and I got in. He then closed it before walking over to the driver's side.

"So where is Alana staying?" I asked

"She's staying with my mom and dad right now." He replied.

"So are we making a little road trip then?" I asked

He looked at me and smiled and then replied "Duh."

We both started laughing and then he started the car and we headed to St. Louis. Since we were in Illinois for the week St. Louis wasn't that far from us maybe like a 2 hour drive at the most. Randy held his hand out for me to grab and I grabbed it although it was sweaty.

"Nervous babe?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little, what if your parents don't like me? What if Alana doesn't like me?"

Randy chuckled a little bit.

"Babe it'll be fine. Trust me."

He looked over at me with his percing blue eyes staring into mine. I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back at me and he knew I was calming down.

It seemed like we were driving forever and it had only been an hour. We soon arrived in St Louis. I was excited when I saw a sign that said: WELCOME TO MISSOURI.

I was excited and Randy was too, he was finally going to get to see his daughter after six long months. I looked over and smiled at him as we drove down the road and finally arrived at his parent's house.

"Where here." He said with a smile taking off his seat belt and getting out to help me out of the car.

"Oh wow Randy, this place is amazing."

He smiled at me. "I know." He grabbed my hand and we both walked up to the door and he knocked and was immideiatly greeted by his mother Elaine and his Father Bob Orton. His mom hugged him tightly and his dad gave him a small hug.

Elaine: "Oh Randall I'm so happy to see you finally home."

Randy turned a bit red as his mom called him Randall. I laughed a bit and he nugged me.

Bob: "Well come in son you're let in all the cold air."

Randy smiled and the two of us walked in.

Elaine: "So Randall, who's this pretty girl?"

I blushed a bit.

"This is Sara Austin, my girlfriend." He said with a smile.

I blushed even more when he called me his girlfriend. His mom extended her arms for me to hug her and I did.

"It's nice to meet you sweetie, I'm glad Randall has someone in his life again." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Orton." I said with a grin.

"Please call me Elaine." She said.

I smiled and did as I was told.

"So where's Alana?" Randy asked.

"She's up in her room why don't you and Sara go say hi?" Replied his mother.

Randy looked over at me and smiled and we went upstairs and into Alana's room.

Randy and I kind of snuck up on her and the when we turned the corner she saw that it was her daddy.

Alana: "Daddy!" She said with a smile. She ran over to him and immediately wanted to be picked up. Randy picked her up with tears in his eyes.

"Hey baby girl did you miss daddy?" He asked her.

He little blue eyes, looking just like his looked up telling a story of a million words. She nodded.

I looked at Alana and smiled she smiled back at me.

"Daddy got you a present sweetie." He said with a smile. He pulled out a Barbie doll from his back pocket.

"Here you go sweetie."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you daddy." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome sweetie." He smiled at her and got down to eye level with her.

"Do you want to meet Daddy's new friend?" He asked her.

She smiled and nodded her head yes.

"Alana, this is Sara she's daddy's girlfriend."

Alana smiled at me and then came and gave me a hug. She then went back to her room and started playing with her new Barbie doll. Randy wrapped his arm around me and smiled.

"She's beautiful Randy, she looks just like you." I said with a smile.

"I know she's a spiting image of me. Let's go back down stairs and talk with my parents I want them to get to know you a bit better." He said

"Alright sounds good to me."

Randy and I walked downstairs and went to see his parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy and I went downstairs to talk to his parents. He felt like they should know me a bit better. His parents were downstairs watching television.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure sweetie, what's up?" His mom asked in a sad tone.

Randy told me to sit on the stairs out of sight for a bit while he tried to talk to his parents.

"Look its been 6 long months since the divorce and I think its time for me to move on. I think Sara could help me with that."

"I think that's great sweetie."

"What does she do for a living?" Asked his father.

Randy looked down with a bit of a smirk.

"She's an exotic dancer dad."

Bob's face turned an angry red.

"YOUR DATING A WHORE!" He yelled.

Randy was getting furious he turned red just like his dad.

"She's not a whore dad, she my girlfriend and if you can't live with it then that's too bad. I'm not trading her for anything I love her and she loves me and that's all that fucking matters."

I started blushing and then came down the stairs pretending not to hear anything.

Randy turned to me and smiled. I smiled back at him and then he pulled me into a kiss right in front of his parents.

"Come on babe, lets go say good-bye to Alana and get the hell out of here before Bob and I get into it." Randy said with a smirk. Randy and I went back up stairs and said good-bye to Alana and then we said good-bye to his mother and we left. We were driving for about an hour when we stopped to get a bite to eat. Randy seemed so tense as him and I walked into the restaurant soon he was surrounded by fans. He signed a few autographs and then we went and sat at our table. We sat across from each other.

"Everything okay babe?" I asked.

Randy looked down to the ground before looking back up at me.

"I'm fine just a bit pissed off." He replied.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked.

"It's just my dad he never approves of anyone and it pisses me off. He approved of Samantha and look what the hell happened with her."

I looked at him and shot him a weak smile before replying.

"Everything's going to be okay babe, trust me."

He looked up at me and smiled. And I smiled back.

"I love you Sara." He said

"I love you too Randy."

Our food soon came and the two of ate and then left and headed back to our hotel. I went into the bathroom took a shower and came out dressed in a short silk night gown. Randy was making the bed and was just in his boxers. I looked at him and smiled and he smirked at me.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked

"Oh just a sexy little lady standing in front of me."

Mine/Sara's thoughts

"_Ha leave it to Randy to say something so corny, He's lucky I love him or else I would of slapped him like I did the Miz. He looks so sexy in nothing but his boxers his torso and abs all sweaty mm that boy's definitely got me stuck._

"You seem tense babe. Want me to give you a message?" I asked.

Randy looked up at me and smirked.

"That sounds great why don't you get your sexy ass over here and do it."

I couldn't help but laugh. I went over to the bed and sat behind him. I started to rub his shoulders. _"Damn he's got a lot of tension and stress here."_ I thought to myself. I started to rub gently and slowly I heard him let out a low pitched moan, which made me smile. He really did need this whether he wanted it or not. I was just happy to give it too him.

"There all the knots are out of your shoulders now babe." I said with a smile.

He looked at me and smiled. He then pulled me into a kiss and this was no ordinary kiss this was a long hot passionate kiss. I moaned a little bit as he deepened the kiss. He then got on top of me and started kissing down my neck and to my chest before I stopped him.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked.

I looked a bit worried and had a few tears in my eyes before I replied.

"Randy, I know this is going to be hard to believe with my job and everything but I'm a virgin." I said in a low pitched sadden tone.

Randy looked at me in shock.

"That's okay baby, I'll wait, you let me know when your ready." He said with a smile.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I will"

He opened his arm for me to move in closer to him. I moved in closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Thanks for not pushing me Randy, it means a lot."

"Don't worry about it babe."

I smiled and he kissed the top of my head and the two of us fell asleep in each others arms.

It was the next morning I woke up at six took a shower and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a tank top that was cut up to my breasts showing my belly. Randy and I had a flight to catch. And not to mention my debut match at Bragging Rights Sunday night. It wasn't all about me though. Randy had a big match against Wade Barrett for the WWE Title and I was making my debut match against Eve. I was pretty excited and not to mention Randy was going to be in my corner Sunday making things that much better for me. I was excited as Randy and I bordered the plan and awaited the long night ahead of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Sorry for the lack of updating lately I've been busy with school and what not but anyways here's the next chapter to my Randy Orton story enjoy.

We had finally reached the town for Bragging Right. I had fallen asleep so Randy woke me up when we landed at the airport. We got of the plane grabbed all of our bags and headed to Randy's car. Randy took all of our luggage and threw it into the trunk of his car. He then walked over to the passenger side of his SUV and opened the door for me while I got in. He walked over to the drivers side and got in and we left for the arena. The drive to the arena was a quiet one mostly because I was tired and Randy was focused on driving. We soon arrived at the arena and the two of us headed to Randy's locker room. We were unpacking our wrestling gear when I finally broke the silence.

"Everything okay babe?" I asked

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine just trying to focus on that title match." Randy replied

"Do you want me to come ringside with you babe?" I asked with a smile.

"No I want you to focus on your debut match, I will be ringside for you but you need to focus because this isn't as easy as it looks." Randy replied.

"Alright well I'm going to go get ready then since my match is in a few minutes."

I went into the bathroom and changed into a short pink tank top that came up to my breasts and showed my belly and then I put on a pair of pink sweat pants. I knew it wasn't the sexiest outfit I had owned but since WWE had gone PG I had to cover myself up. I put on my wrestling boots and then did my make-up and hair. Nothing to fancy since it was just my debut. I came out of the bathroom and Randy started laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked

" You're wearing that to the ring?"

"Yeah what's wrong with it?"

"You look like you ate a pink watermelon I mean look at you your all pink." Randy said

"Well what do you want me to wear?" I asked

"This" Randy replied.

Randy pulled out a low cut Randy Orton ladies tank top and a mini skirt with some black fish nets.

"Now go try that on and let me see how you look. He said with a smirk.

So once again I went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes Randy had given me. I looked in the mirror and smiled. _"Damn I look pretty hot, maybe Randy knows what he's talking about after all." _I thought to myself. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and then re did my make up. I walked out of the bathroom and Randy smirked.

"Now that's more like it, look at you, you could be the female version of me." Randy said with a chuckle.

I laughed a bit. "Well I've got to hand it to you, you sure know how to pick an outfit." I smiled.

Randy smiled as he grabbed my hand and the two of us headed to the curtain.

Eve came out first of course with R-Truth by her side and then I was out next. Since I didn't have any theme music yet I came out to Randy's. When Randy's music started my gut dropped to the floor and I became really nervous. Randy looked at me and whispered to me before we walked out "Relax babe you'll do fine."

Justin Roberts: "Making her way to the ring being accompanied by Randy Orton from Victoria Texas, Star." I got in the ring and did a sexy little dance in the middle of it and then got on the turnbuckle and did a pose (kind of like Randy's). I got of the turnbuckle and the bell rang and Eve and I began to fight. Eve started off very hard on me she hit me with a few right hands and then gave me a head scissors. I fell to the mat holding my back she went in for the pin and only got a two count. I caught my breath and got up. I was getting furious now and Randy cold tell. Randy started hitting the mat trying to get the fans behind me and sure enough it worked. I felt this rage come out from within me. (I knew I got that from my dad) I turned a bit red in the face and then I attacked just like a Texas Rattle Snake. I hit a Stone Cold Stunner. Eve got up she obviously hadn't had enough of me so I threw some hands at her and then went to hit her with an RKO when she tore my shirt off. I became furious and she saw it. She backed up into the corner which was a stupid move because I came charging at her and hit her with a big boot to the face. I then picked up her lifeless body and hung her from the turnbuckle into the tree of woe I threw a couple of punches and kicks at her gut before she stumbled up and then I struck with an RKO. I went in for the pin and won!

Justin: "Here is your winner Star."

Randy came into the ring and gave me a hug while I tried to hold up my bra that was nearly falling off. The two of us left the ring with smiles on our faces. We got backstage and Randy smirked at me.

"Oh just what are you thinking Mr. Viper."

"You look so hot right now." Randy said with a smile.

"I'm all sweaty and gross I think I need a shower."

" Alright."

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and came out dressed in my black leather mini skirt and a halter top with a pair of silver heels on.

"You still want me to stay back here for your match?" I asked with a smirk.

"You know as tempting as you are Sara I'm going to have to say yes, I don't want Wade and his bitches putting their hands on you."

I let out a chuckle and then sighed before replying. "Alright I'll be here."

Randy smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips before leaving his match. Randy made his way to the ring since Wade was already out there. He did his signature pose on the ropes and I smirked. _"Damn I'm so lucky to have the Viper all to myself."_ The match started and Randy was doing good. Randy had the match won until Nexus attacked him. I got pissed and I didn't give a damn what Randy told me I ran out to the ring and started beating the shit out of Barrett's bitches. I took out Slater Outunga, and Harris. I mean hell I'm the daughter of The Texas Rattle Snake Stone Cold Steve Austin, do you really think a couple of guys were going to scare me? I went into the ring to check on Randy when Wade picked me up and put me on his shoulders, he was going to do his signature move on me when Randy hit him the knee causing Wade to drop me to the mat. That's when Justin Gabriel came in and did the 450 splash to me. I was knocked out cold. John Cena came out to help myself and Randy out of the ring. Randy was caring me to his locker room he placed me on the couch and told John to go get me some water. I sat up on the couch holding my back. I knew Randy was a bit peeved with me.

"Sara what the hell were you thinking coming out there?" Randy asked in an angry tone.

"Well I wasn't going to let them touch my man, I mean hell Randy I'm the daughter of the Texas Rattle Snake Stone Cold Steve Austin, do you really think a couple of goons like that are going to scare me?"

"That's not the point Sara, I mean look what happened to you. You got the 450 splash and you almost got Barrett's finisher. What would you have done if I wasn't there to save you huh?" Randy asked."I don't know Randy okay, god next time I'll just stay back here and watch you get hurt."

I was pissed now. Randy didn't even give a damn that I went out there and saved his ass. I grabbed my bag and was getting ready to leave his locker room when he stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Out to get some air if that's okay with you." I replied in a bitchy tone.

I pushed him out of my way and went outside the arena. I searched my bag for my cigarettes. Not very many people knew I smoked and those that did knew I only did it when I was pissed off or upset. I took out the carton of cigarettes and my lighter and lit one up. I had my back against the build as I sucked down on the cigarette. I was deep in thought when someone interrupted me.

"You know those things are bad for you."

I turned to see a blond female standing next to me doing the same thing I was.

"Then why I you smoking it?" I asked her.

"It's a habit." She said.

She lit up her cigarette and then introduced herself to me. "I'm Maryse." She said extending her hand for me to shake. I shook her hand and took another puff of my cigarette. "I'm Sara, better know as Star." I said.

"Oh you're the chick who took out Eve tonight aren't you." Maryse said.

"Yeah that was me, I also took out a few of the Nexus guys." I replied.

I took one last puff of my cigarette and then threw it to the ground and stepped on it.

"Well it was nice meeting you Maryse, I guess I'll see you around."

Maryse smiled at me and replied. "Yeah see ya."

I walked back to Randy's locker room and he had just finished packing his bags. I looked at him and asked if we could leave and he said yes. The two of us went to the car and drove to the hotel all in silence


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next week on Raw and I still wasn't talking to Randy. He had pissed me off so bad. We drove to the arena in silence.

Randy: "Look I know I pissed you off last week but can you at least talk to me?" Randy asked me

Sara: "Why so I can be wrong about that too?" I said in a bitchy tone

Randy sighed and parked the car. He took his seat belt off and I took mine off. His blue eyes looked into mine and he gave me a passionate kiss. I broke the kiss and looked up at him and smiled.

Randy: "I'm sorry."Sara: "I can tell."

Randy got out of the car and he came over and let me out. We grabbed our bags and headed to the locker room. I had found out that I was going to be in some Santa's little helpers contest with all the other Raw divas. I threw my bag on to the floor and sighed.

Randy: "What's wrong?"

Sara: "I have nothing to wear for the Santa's Little Helpers contest."

Randy smirked at me.

Randy: "Oh really?"

Sara: "Yes really, unless you can pull out some sexy little outfit that'll help me win."

Randy knew about the Santa's little helpers contest weeks before Sara so he went out and bought her a sexy little outfit. He smiled and pulled out the outfit.

Randy: "Tada"

I smiled and went and put it on.

Sara: "How do you always manage to pick out the perfect outfits for me?" I yelled from the bathroom

Randy smirked. As I walked out of the bathroom.

Randy: "It's just my natural instinct I guess."

I smile at him.

Sara: "Well I better get out there, I'll see you when I'm done."

Randy smiles at me and gives me a peck on the cheek

The Raw theme song starts to play and all the divas walk out in their Santa outfits. Our host for the contest is none other then Jerry "The King" Lawler. All the divas entered the ring. I stood next to Natalya her and I have become good friends. King took a mic and brought it to his lips.

Jerry: "Alright WWE Universe are you all ready to vote on your favorite Santa's Little Helper?"

Crowd: "WOO!"

Jerry: "Alright each of the Diva's get twenty seconds to tell you all why they should be Santa's Little Helper. First up is Maryse."

Maryse was rambling on about how she should win because she was sexier then all the rest of us.

Jerry: "Alright thank you Maryse, next up is Eve."

I sent an evil glare her way god did I hat her! Eve was just dancing she didn't say a word she just danced .

Jerry: "Thanks Eve, next is Melina."

Melina was getting ready to talk when LayCool's music hit.

Michelle: "Cut our music, You know Melina, you're not going to win this do you know why she's not going to win this Lay?"

Layla: "Because she's a cry baby."

Michelle: "That's right and she will never be FLAWLESS!"

Michelle and Layla just laughed while Melina got pissed and left the ring.

Jerry: "Alright well I guess Melina is out, next is Alicia Fox."

Alicia didn't do anything either all she did was dance just like Eve.

I whispered to Natalya "I can't believe these girls think they can win by dancing."

Natalya smiled and replied "Yeah I know let's hope it comes down to me and you."

Jerry: "Alright next up is Natalya."

I smiled at her and wished her luck. Natalya got on the mic and said that it takes skill to be Santa's Little Helper just like it takes skill to be the WWE Diva's Champion.

Jerry: "Thanks Natalya last and certainly not least, Star."

I got on the mic and told everyone that just like Natalya I too had skill and was willing to be Santa's Little Helper.

Jerry: "Alright WWE Universe it's time to vote on your favorite diva. Now here's how the voting is going to work, I'll put my hand over the diva's head and you all can yell who ever gets the most chants wins!" First Maryse."

Maryse got a pretty good response from the crowd.

Eve got booed which I thought was hilarious.

Alicia also got booed.

Natalya got a huge pop almost half the crowd was on her side.

Then it was my turn and I couldn't believe it I had the whole crowd behind me.

Jerry: "Alright everyone here's your winner Star!"

Natalya hugged me and the other divas left the ring. I got up on the turn buckle and blew some kisses until I was interrupted by The Miz.

Miz: *Clapping his hands* "Well congratulations Star, you proved to the entire WWE Universe that you don't have to have talent to be Santa's Little Helper."

I got a mic and began to talk.

Star: "You know Miz, I'm getting real tired of your shit coming out here week after week talking about how your "Mr. money in the bank." and how you're going to cash it in. Its getting pretty pathetic Miz and quite frankly the WWE Universe agrees with me."

Miz had made his way into the ring by this time.

Miz:" "Really, Really, Really, you know Star you've got some spunk I really like that about you." Miz got really close to my face. "You know Alex here has got some mistletoe you know what that means!" Miz was in my face getting ready to kiss me when I smacked him.

Star: "Don't you ever get in my face again!" I yelled at him as I walked out of the ring.

The WWE Universe was cheering me on and Jerry showed a slow motion clip of me smacking the Miz. I had a huge smile on my face, that was until I got backstage.

I was heading to my locker room when Drew McIntyre stopped me.

Drew: "And just where do you think you're going?"

Star: " To change, what's it to you? Why are you even here, your on Smackdown."

Drew: "You know Star I've been watching you and I have to say you're pretty impressive out there in the ring. How about you and The Chosen One go get a bite to eat."Star: "Thanks but no."

Drew: "You're going to regret saying no to the chosen one."

Star: "Oh really do you think I'm afraid of you?"

Drew: "You should be."

Drew took me by the hair and threw me against the wall, I let out a scream and John Cena came from around the corner.

John: "Back off her man!"

John tackled Drew to the ground and they started fighting until the refs and security pulled them apart. John got out of security's grasp and ran over to me. He put his hand on my face and wiped away the one tear I had.

John: "Are you okay?"

Star: "Yeah I'm fine thanks."

I went into my locker room closed and locked the door behind me. For some odd reason I had a smile on my face I didn't know why but I think it had something to do with John Cena. I quickly changed into a black dress and some heels and headed to Randy's locker room I was accompanying him to the ring for his WWE Title match against Wade Barrett.

Randy and I went out to the ring and we waited for Wade to come out.

I was standing ringside as Randy and Wade fought back and forth. Wade had injured Randy's knee which caused Randy to be a little week but some how Randy managed to pull off the RKO and retain his title. I got in the ring and hugged him and just as we were about to leave Miz came out and threw his money in the bank at the ref.

Justin: "Ladies and Gentlemen Miz is cashing in his Money in the Bank Contract."

The ref told me to get out of the ring and I did and Randy yet again was defending his title.

Randy was getting ready to hit an RKO when his knee went out and Miz hit his finishing move "The Skull Crushing Finale" I was in complete shock.

Justin: "Here is your winner and the new WWE Champion, The Miz."

The Miz had a smirk on his face and he blew me a kiss and the Raw ended.

Randy and I were backstage packing he was pissed and I could tell.

Randy: "Damn it Sara, why didn't you do anything out there?"

Sara: "You told me not to get involved with any of your damn matches Randy that's why I didn't do anything."

Randy: "Well thanks to you I lost the WWE Title."Sara: "WHAT, THANKS TO ME? Randy I didn't do shit."Randy: "Yeah you did you ran your damn mouth to the Miz tonight and slapped him in the face so he got eve with me and took _MY _WWE Title."

Sara: "You know Randy, you have some god damn nerve blaming this shit on me."

I finished packing up all my stuff and threw my bag over my shoulder.

Sara: "I'm fucking done, call me when you can learn how to treat me better!"

I slammed the locker room door and headed out to the outside of the arena. I had tears running down my face, but I didn't give a damn.

Sara/ My thoughts

"_Damn it how the hell am I going to get back to the hotel, I drove here with Randy. Where the hell am I going to stay I can't stay with Randy not after the way he's been treating me."_

I put my body against the building and sat down on the cold wet pavement. I had my head down into my hands when John Cena walked over to me.

John: "Hey Sara, you alright."

I looked up at him and faked a smile.

Sara: "Oh yeah I'm fine its nothing really."

John looked at me with a concerned look somehow he knew I was lying.

John: "What's wrong?"

Sara: " Randy and I just got into a fight its not a big deal."

John: "Well do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

Sara: "No"

John: "Well you can come stay with me."Sara: "Are you sure?"

John: "Yeah now come on lets go before you catch a cold."

John helped me up off the ground and carried my bag for me. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't know why he was being so nice to me and I didn't question it either.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next week on Raw and I wasn't talking to Randy. I wanted nothing to do with him. As soon as John and I got to the arena I was called to Vince's office.

*My Thoughts*

_Great just what I need its probably going to be some bullshit thing like always._

I walked into Vince's office and he had a smile on his face.

Vince: "Its good to see you Sara or Star whatever you want to be called."

Sara: "Yeah thanks so what do you want?"

Vince: "Well your dad called."

Sara: "Great what does he want?"

Vince: "He want's to start a father daughter team with you."

Sara: "Well tell him to shove it up his ass!"

I left Vince's office and slammed the door behind me. I went to John's locker room and told him what was going on.

Sara: "I can't believe this after all this time he decides to give a shit about me!"

John: "Well he is your father Sara."Sara: "That's not the point John, the point is that after this whole time I've been gone he decides to give a shit about me. I hate it."

John: "You need to relax how about after our tag match tonight you and I go out to dinner."

I couldn't help but smile. I may have only know John for a short period of time but I could tell him and I were going to be good friends. Plus this would be an excellent way to get back at Randy.

Sara: "Sure that sounds great."

I went and changed into my wrestling gear. I of course put on a Cena wrist band to show some support. I changed into a black tank top and some jean shorts.

I walked out of the bathroom and John laughed.

John: "Well you look like the female version of me."

I smiled.

Sara: "Oh shut up!"

John and I had a mixed tag team match against Randy Orton and Eve.

Randy and Eve made their way to the ring first and the John and I came out. I got in the ring and did my thing and smirked over at Randy. I was going to get in his head and I was going to start tonight. Eve and I started things off. I came at her with a few right hands before she hit me with a close line. I fell to the mat holding my head. Eve was gloating around doing a sexy little dance when I attacked her from behind I pulled her hair and pulled her down to the mat. I went in for the three count when Randy came in and broke it up.

I got in his face and started yelling. The ref sent him out and I went over to my corner and tagged in John. I whispered to him "Kick his ass get the pin I've got a plan." John smiled and got into the ring. John and Randy were beating the hell out of each other. Randy was going for the RKO when I got in the ring and kissed him. He got distracted and John landed the attitude adjustment. I smiled and jumped in John's arms. I was making sure Randy was looking before I pulled John into a deep kiss. Randy got pissed and John and I left the ring.

*Backstage*

John: "Nice job out there Sara."Sara: "Thanks you too. I'll catch up with you in a few."

John: "Alright."

I was going to get some water when Randy stopped me from behind.

Randy: "What the hell was that shit out there?"

I smiled and started to play dumb.

Sara: "What shit I don't know what you're talking about."

Randy: "Damn it Sara you know damn well what I'm talking about. What the hell is with you and John?"

I smiled.

Sara: "If I remember correctly I told you I was leaving until you got your shit together and learned how to treat me, which means I'm no longer your property and I can do whatever the hell I want."

Randy was getting furious the thought of John and I together just tore him up.

I grabbed my water and walked off. I headed to John's locker room with a smile on my face.

John: "Oh I know that look what did you do?"

Sara: "Oh nothing just got into "The Vipers" head."

John smiled.

John: "Are you ready to go out to dinner?"

Sara: "Yeah lets go."

John and I headed to Olive Garden. We arrived at Olive Garden and John was greeted by fans. We were soon seated and ordered our food.

John: "So Sara, I think you should get back together with Randy."

I took a drink of my water and smiled.

Sara: "Oh yeah, and why's that?"

John: "He's a great guy and he really cares about you."

Sara: " If he cares about me so much then why did he yell at me like that?"

John: "I don't know Sara, but I do know that he loves you and he really cares about you. He deserves another chance. What do you say?"

I smiled. And shook my head yes.


End file.
